Golden Palace
by Pixil-8
Summary: Yoosung went out with his best friend, Zen, one night after a stressful day at his veterinary job. Zen had to leave, but a certain red-haired, mint-eye coloured boy working as the bartender overheard part of their conversation. Is falling in love at first sight possible, in a bar of all places? (Bartender Alternate Universe fanfic. Yooran, Zenmin, JaeheexGirl, VxRika)
1. Minty Eyes

Hey Everyone! So, I started this bartender AU fanfic based off of a one line prompt on my tumblr (pansexualtrash) - "I've had a really rough day, and all I want right now is a drink and someone to cuddle with." for Yoosung and Saeran! When I got the prompt, I couldn't imagine that sentence fitting into their normal lives post-recovery for Saeran, but I could however picture an AU scenario- Hence this fanfic happening! This is the original chapter that I wrote for the one-line prompt, and I got a lot of love from it and prompting to continue it, so I'm going to start it by putting up this chapter here (:

I have quite a bit planned for this fan fiction already, so I hope you look forward to it~

I do not own Mystic Messenger. There would be a lot more smut if i did. Hehe.

* * *

Yoosung sighed loudly, leaning his forehead against his hand, swishing the melting ice at the bottom of his glass lazily.

"I don't know how much longer I can keep this up."

Zen patted his back, a sympathetic look in his eyes.

"Unfortunately, there will always be some people who will try to blame you when their pet doesn't make it. It's not your fault- You did everything you could."

Yoosung ran his hand through his hair, sitting up on the barstool, giving Zen a quick glance out of the corner of his eye.

"That's true, but, I still hate it. Not even for my own sake- I mostly just hate that I can't save every animal that comes in."

Zen took a thoughtful sip from his drink, licking his lips before replying.

"I understand- but didn't you say the rabbit's stomach was going to rupture? And it was too far gone for surgery? Putting it down humanely was probably the best thing to do at that point. At least it passed without being in pain."

Yoosung didn't reply, rubbing his eyes with his fingers, another deep sigh escaping his lips. Zen shook his head, turning towards the bar, looking towards the end of it, seeing a new bartender take over the shift for the current one. He waved at them, pointing at

Yoosung's glass and holding up a finger, silently asking for a new drink. The bartender nodded, setting to make the drink, and Zen turned back to Yoosung as he sat up.

"I've just had a really rough day, and all I want right now is another drink and someone to cuddle with."

Zen laughed softly, shaking his head as he left some money on the counter, pulling on his jacket.

"Well, I can't help you with the cuddling, but I ordered you another drink- on me. I have to get going now, but I'll text you okay? Chin up, Yoosung." Zen gave him a gentle squeeze on the shoulder before heading off.

Yoosung watched him go, turning back to stare idly at the bar before him, turning over the memory of the owner of the rabbit crying hysterically in his veterinary office, his stomach flipping deep inside him.

"One drink for the lonely boy who wants cuddles."

Yoosung's head shot up in surprise, his gaze catching that of mint-coloured eyes, a mischievous smile upon their lips, red hair falling softly in his eyes. Yoosung let out a slow breath, a blush creeping up on his cheeks as he let out a slow laugh.

"I- Well, that's awkward," He rubbed his neck sheepishly, breaking his gaze, "I didn't realize I'd said it that loudly."

The bartender smiled, crossing his arms gently over his chest.

"It's alright. Sounds like it was a rough day."

Yoosung nodded, taking a sip from the drink, the liquor tingling in his throat.

"It was."

The bartender smiled as he cleaned a glass with a cloth, stacking it onto the pile next to him.

"Well, I'm glad it was."

Yoosung blinked slowly, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"What?"

The bartender turned to walk away, giving a quick gaze over his shoulder.

"Cause you ended up here."

Yoosung blushed as the redhead walked away, heeding the call of another customer.

He trailed his eyes over the intricate tattoo on his upper arm, the pale clarity of his skin that made his eyes even more intense, the drastic difference of his hair, bright and wild.

"I see you noticed our new bartender."

Yoosung turned, seeing the manager of the bar standing next to him. Yoosung nodded, gazing back at the redhead slowly.

"Yeah, I guess so…"

The bartender laughed at something one of the customers said, and Yoosung felt his cheeks prickle with warmth, the sound of the man's laughter enticing him.

"What's his name?"

The manager smiled, crossing his arms as he looked at Yoosung.

"Saeran."

"Saeran, huh?" Yoosung spoke softly, watching as Saeran seemed to hear him, sending a small smile his way, Yoosung felt a small smile crawl onto his own lips as he took another sip of his drink, watching him work, "I like that name."

* * *

And that's it to get things rolling! Stay tuned for the continuations!~

~Pixil-8


	2. Advice over Coffee

Hello :3 I'm posting this back to back with the first chapter, so I'm just gonna get straight into things! (Or y'know, gay into things cause these boys are gay AF)

(..i'm not funny lmao)

* * *

Yoosung rolled over in his bed, groaning in frustration as the light pooled in through the break in the curtains. He sighed as he felt the soft footfalls of his cat nearing him, his eyes opening to meet her gaze. He gingerly lifted his hand, scratching tenderly behind her ear, smiling as she purred in content.

"Good morning, Sally."

Sally curled up on his chest, blinking lazily at him. He continued stroking down along her back, sighing as he did so.

"I met someone new at the bar last night, Sally. His name is Saeran- he works there," He smiled as Sally meowed softly in response, stretching her legs out, "I don't really know how to explain how I feel after meeting him. I feel... Strange. But I want to get to know him more. Does that make sense?"

Sally tilted her head at him, meowing once more. He sighed, sitting up in bed, laughing to himself.

"I wish you could talk back. I could use some actual thoughts, you know."

Sally rubbed her head against his knee, staring up at him endearingly. He smiled, standing up and off the bed, walking towards the kitchen.

"Alright, let's get you some food, shall we?"

* * *

The door to the shop jingled softly, causing Jaehee to turn, a smile fixed on her lips.

"Good morning- Oh, Yoosung, it's you."

Yoosung smiled, making soft strides towards the counter, waving at her.

"Hey, Jaehee. Feels like it's been a while!"

Jaehee smiled, leaning against the cash register.

"We were only closed for a week for vacation."

Yoosung sighed dramatically.

"I know, it was forever!"

Jaehee rolled her eyes softly, straightening up, smiling at the blond.

"So, the usual? Or did you need to talk about something?"

Yoosung smiled softly at her- Jaehee owned the coffee shop a block away from his apartment. They had become fairly close since he first met her years ago- she was almost like the older sister he never had, always there to give him advice and listen to him when he needed it.

"Both, actually."

Jaehee smiled, turning to the machine to start making the steamed milk for Yoosung's usual cappuccino.

"So, what's on your mind then?"

Yoosung watched her work, sighing softly.

"Is it possible for a 23-year-old to have a crush on someone?"

Jaehee raised an eyebrow at him slowly.

"Do you have a crush on someone?"

Yoosung blushed, looking away frantically.

"I-It's a hypothetical question!"

Jaehee smirked, continuing her work on the drink.

"Yes, it's possible. Feelings start as an impish attraction, most times."

Yoosung nodded, playing with the sleeves of his sweater, nursing his lower lip between his teeth.

"Does it make sense to not be sure whether that crush is romantic, or just wanting to be friends?"

Jaehee looked up for a moment, contemplating this idea before nodding slowly.

"Yes, I would say so. Sometimes when first meeting someone you don't know if you're really attracted to them, or if you would just be more compatible as friends. When I first met Mavis, I had no interest in her whatsoever- but over time I realized I had fallen in love with her. Things like that can happen, too. It isn't really linear- I think if it happens, it happens."

Yoosung nodded, though there was still a clear crease in his brow. Jaehee placed the cup before him, smiling down at him as he looked up.

"I would recommend just trying to be friends with whomever you're talking about first. Getting to know them and talking to them more will prove in time whether this attraction is platonic or romantic."

Yoosung blushed, smiling softly, giving a thankful nod, reaching for his wallet, until Jaehee stopped him with a soft slap of the hand. He blinked in confusion, rubbing the offended spot.

"It's on the house, for leaving you so lonely for a whole week."

Yoosung laughed, shaking his head, lifting the cup to his lips and taking a sip.

"Thanks, Jaehee."

* * *

Zen reached into his pocket for his ringing phone, quickly bringing it up to his ear, a smile gracing his lips.

"Yoosung! How was last night after I left?"

Yoosung chuckled into the phone softly.

"It was fine. I left after I finished that drink you got me. I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go again tonight, if you're free?"

Zen glanced over at Jumin, who was playing with Elizabeth in the corner. He sighed, nodding to himself.

"Yes, I'm free. Jumin forgot to pick up my allergy medicine, so getting out of the house is much needed tonight, what with his little fur ball."

"Her name is Eliz-"

"Yes, Yes, I know her name is Elizabeth, but you still forgot my medicine, _dear."_

Yoosung laughed nervously, clearing his throat.

"So, ah, I'll see you at the Palace at 7?"

"Sounds good, see you then!"

* * *

Yoosung walked through the doors, chewing his lip softly, butterflies dancing through him as he walked. Zen patted his shoulder, laughing softly at his antics.

"What's with you? You're acting like you're worried about something."

Yoosung laughed nervously, looking away, his eyes darting about the bar.

"Yeah, funny, isn't it?"

Zen blinked at him, shrugging, making his way to sit down at the bar. Yoosung followed, his heart sinking as Saeran was nowhere in sight- not that he would have known what to say even if he _had_ been there. He slid onto the barstool next to Zen, leaning his cheek against his hand, propping his arm up on the table, a soft sigh escaping his lips.

Maybe it was best to just ignore these thoughts in his head- after all, he had only met the guy once, and extremely briefly. It was probably nothing- or so Yoosung hoped, but the nagging gloom overtaking him at his absence was saying otherwise.

"-So we had to leave practice early, it sucked, and then Jumin- Yoosung?" Zen sighed, shaking Yoosung's shoulder softly, "Yoosung!"

Yoosung gasped in surprise, his body snapping to alertness.

"Wh-What?!"

A couple people at the bar and tables nearby snickered at his volume, causing Yoosung to blush and hide his face behind his bangs, clearing his throat softly.

"Sorry, um, what were you talking about Zen?"

Zen crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Man, what is with you today? You're acting weird as hell."

Yoosung rubbed his neck sheepishly, glancing down at his lap.

"Sorry, Hyun, I just have a lot on my mind-"

"Thinking of me, cutie?"

Yoosung's eyes grew wide, his head slowly tilting to rise, his heart fluttering as his gaze met Saeran's intense minty eyes, just like last night. Saeran smiled, waving softly at Yoosung with his fingers.

"Hi there."

"H-h- Um- Hi to you too."

Zen narrowed his eyes at Yoosung for a moment, his gaze turning to Saeran.

"Hi, I don't believe we've met. I'm Zen."

Saeran straightened his back, blinking slowly at him, his smile still sitting upon his face.

"I've seen you on TV before- My name is Saeran. I met this one after you left last night. Saw you walk out."

Yoosung blushed as he watched Zen and Saeran shake hands, feeling Zen's gaze boring into him from the side. Saeran turned back to Yoosung quickly, flashing another small smirk.

"Well, I have to start working- but you know where to find me." He waved over his shoulder, walking to the other end of the bar, addressing some customers there and quickly pouring their drinks. Yoosung was mesmerized as he watched the muscles in his arms twitch below his skin, dancing under the ink of his half-sleeve, the way his hair looked like fire-

"Yoosung, you're staring."

Yoosung blushed again, turning away, staring down at the glass before him. Zen leaned in closer, smirking down at the blond.

"So, why didn't you mention you met someone here last night?"

Yoosung crossed his arms, glaring at his best friend.

"Zen, he works here- and we didn't really meet, he just overheard our conversation and we talked a little. That's all."

"That's all," Zen raised his eyebrows, feigning shock, "That's _all?_ Coming from the guy who looks like a pining third grader with his first crush?"

" _Zen!_ "

Zen smiled, patting Yoosung on the shoulder.

"I'm just teasing you. You should try talking to him- y'know, outside of the bar."

Yoosung shook his head, running a hand through his hair softly.

"You know I'm too awkward for that- besides, he's- well, he's super hot. There's no way he would be interested in me. I would rather just talk to him here when I can."

Zen glanced over at Saeran, who was laughing dryly at someone's joke, clearly putting up a front for the work ethic. He turned back to Yoosung, smiling softly at him.

"Well bro, it's up to you, but I just want you to be happy."

Yoosung smiled, swirling the remnants of his drink in his glass, "Thanks, Zen. I know."

* * *

FINALLY. I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to write this Chapter. Things have been really stressful and weird so it's been a struggle, but I finally got the resolve to finish this bit.

I will hopefully update really soon- but mental illness is a frustrating thing, so please be patient with me. I'm trying my best. Thank you!

~Pixil-8


	3. Lost Sheep

Hey guys! So sorry for the delay, but I'm still here! I'm just gonna get going with the chapter, y'all have been waiting long enough c:

I do not own Mystic Messenger.

* * *

The rest of the night flew by in a blur of Zen's narrowed eyes and Yoosung's nervous laughter at Saeran's every passing. Soon enough, the blond and the silver-haired men stood outside in the cold, a lit cigarette held between Zen's lips, the only sound around them being the rustling of the soft breeze.

Zen lifted his hand, removing the cigarette from his mouth, a cloud of smoke coming with it.

"So," His voice was soft- a clear attempt to make Yoosung open up, "Nothing happened after I left last night, huh?"

Yoosung blushed, scuffing his feet on the ground of the sidewalk before him, his hands shoved into his jacket pockets in a manner a child would while being chastised.

"I just had a short conversation with him!"

"And you're smitten already." Zen smirked as he inhaled from his cigarette once more, raising a brow as Yoosung turned to him indignantly.

"I am not smit-" Yoosung faltered as Zen gave him that ' _you-are-a-horrible-liar-and-you-know-it'_ look, back-pedalling into himself, "Okay, _maybe_ I am, but it's not like anything could happen- for one, he is _gorgeous_ , and two, I'm boring, and-"

"Yoosung."

Yoosung froze mid-sentence as Zen's hand came to rest on his shoulder, a gentle smile on his best friend's lips.

"Just try talking to him. Okay?"

Yoosung stared up at him for a moment, slowly nodding before even realizing he had done so.

"..Okay."

* * *

 **The next morning...**

Yoosung sat at a table in the coffee shop, directly opposite of Jaehee and Mavis, sat side by side, matching aprons wrapped around their bodies. The two looked at each other as Yoosung stared into his cappucino with dead eyes, clearly unable to have slept a wink, his hands curled up into his blonde, unruly hair.

"So... You embarrassed yourself, I'm guessing?" Jaehee spoke softly, breaking the tension.

"I made an absolute fool of myself." Yoosung dropped his hands down to the table, looking at her in exasperation as Mavis smirked at the corners.

"Well, that's no surprise, buddy."

Jaehee smacked her arm, a short proclamation of ' _Mavis!'_ escaping her lips, as though scolding a toddler. She sighed, turning back to Yoosung as he continued.

"Zen wants me to talk to him, but- I don't even know what I would _say_!"

Mavis and Jaehee exchanged soft glances, Mavis giving a soft nod, squeezing Jaehee's shoulder, rising from the chair and leaving the room. Jaehee reached across the table, placing a hand on his arm.

"Yoosung, the best advice I can give you is to trust your gut. Go with what feels right to you. When it comes to feelings, and relationships, I feel that's always the best decision you can make."

Yoosung sighed softly, nodding to himself, only half-listening to her as his mind spun with an intensity he'd only felt during his worst headaches.

"Maybe... Maybe you're right."

* * *

 **That evening...**

Zen and Yoosung sat at the bar of the Golden Palace, Zen staring as Yoosung sat idly swirling the ice around in his glass. The manager came by, smiling as he leaned on the counter.

"Sad to see the new boy isn't here?"

Zen brought a delicate hand to his heart, feigning pain.

"Oh, he's broken up over it."

Yoosung smacked him, glaring at him in frustration.

" _Zen_!"

The other two laughed, leaving Yoosung to roll his eyes, pushing his glass forwards in a silent question for another, to which the manager quickly complied, placing the new drink down in front of Yoosung, leaning over to pat him on the shoulder.

"Don't stress so much about it, boy. He's harmless."

Yoosung let out a loose breath, staring at his reflection in the drink, "That's not what the pounding in my chest says."

The owner smiled, glancing over at Zen, who gently smiled back, before turning back to Yoosung.

"Why don't you try talking to him alone the next time he's here? Maybe you'll get to have a nice chat."

"A nice chat," Yoosung sighed, taking a swig from his drink wiping his mouth after, "Right."

A couple more hours passed by, Yoosung still sitting at the bar at close- Zen had left shortly after the manager gave Yoosung some advice, something about Jumin coming home from a business trip tonight and needing alone time. Yoosung didn't want to think about it too much- it was too damn awkward. As much as he loved Zen, he didn't want to think about what he and Jumin did behind closed doors.

The bar cleared out, and Yoosung watched as the manager began stacking chairs and cleaning tables himself. Yoosung stood up, swallowing the last of his drink, walking over to him.

"Nobody here to help you?"

The manager smiled weakly as he continued moving chairs.

"One of the other boys called in sick today, and nobody could cover, so- just me today."

Yoosung nodded over to the tied up bags of bottles and cans by the back door.

"Want me to take those to the back? Ease the load?"

The manager laughed softly, giving a small nod.

"Anybody else, I'd have to say no, but I've known you long enough. Just take em to the back, through that hallway."

Yoosung nodded, smiling as he turned to go grab the bags. He hauled them over his shoulders, following the winding hallway to the back room. He placed the bags down, looking to see if he could find a specific place to put them down. He heard footsteps coming down the hall, and he began to call over his shoulder.

"Hey, Manager, do I just leave them he-" He froze mid-word, his eyes falling upon the form of blazing red hair turning the corner, accompanied by brilliant eyes and a dazzling smirk, "-re?"

Saeran leaned against the doorway of the room, his arms crossed in a teasing fashion, his eyes scanning Yoosung.

"Well, what's this lost sheep doing back here?"

He wore a coy smile on his lips- it made butterflies dance in Yoosung's stomach. The blond straightened up, trying to force back the heat in his cheeks.

"I was just- um, helping the manager bring this stuff back here since he was by himself, and I just- I wasn't sure if these go here, or, y'know-"

Saeran smiled wider, stepping closer to him, Yoosung's words falling from his lips- a lost afterthought.

"I'm joking with you. He probably didn't tell you that I promised to come help with cleaning duty."

Yoosung had no response to this as Saeran stepped even closer- so close that Yoosung could feel his breath trailing over his nose, his minty eyes glistening as they stared him down.

"Why do you look so scared of me?" His voice was lower than usual- his real voice, not his customer service voice. The butterflies intensified.

"I-I'm not."

"You're shaking."

"I do that sometimes."

Saeran chuckled to himself, his eyes trailing up along Yoosung's body once more.

"What are you, a chihuahua? You're funny," He smiled softly, meeting Yoosung's gaze once more, his eyes growing half-lidded, "I like funny people."

Yoosung let out a slow breath as they held eye contact, his eyes unable to resist the temptation of glancing down at Saeran's perfect, pink lips.

"I... I can keep being funny."

Saeran smiled, slowly taking the bags from near Yoosung's feet, taking a step back before moving towards the back door that lead to the alleyway.

"Good."

The door closed behind him, leaving Yoosung standing alone in the centre of the room. Yoosung brought a shaky hand up to his chest, his heart pounding unforgivably beneath his sweaty palm.

* * *

That's it for chapter 3 ~ I hope you guys like this so far!

I also wanna make a little note- I'm aware that the Yoosung and Saeran are a lot different than how I usually write them. But, given that this is an AU scenario, nothing that happened in Mystic Messenger, happened. All that is the same, is the characters. So I'm just portraying Yoosung as the socially awkward Veterinarian, and Saeran as the flirtatious mystery boy. Saeran's extremely different personality will make more sense later. c:

:D

~Pixil-8


	4. A Better Man

Hey guys! I'm so sorry it's been taking me so long to update. I'm trying to keep working at everything, but things have been hectic- but I'm still here! Slowly working on it (ﾍﾟ◇ﾟ)」

I do not own Mystic Messenger!

* * *

Yoosung sat at his desk, staring blankly at the half-typed report on his computer. He had piles of papers to review and file in-depth reports on, but his mind was somewhere far, far away from here. His assistant had pointed out over a dozen mistakes on his first report of the day, he spilled coffee all over the counter, and even tripped over his own feet at some point in the morning, absolutely unable to pay attention to life going on around him.

His assistant stepped up to his desk in a hesitant manner, a timid smile on her lips.

"Dr. Kim? Are you alright..? You don't look well."

"Huh?" Yoosung jumped in surprise, sighing as he adjusted his glasses, rubbing his forehead, "Um- Yeah- I just feel a little out of it, is all."

She shifted in her position as she stared down at him, clicking her nails on the clipboard in her hands, unsure whether to look directly at him in his current state.

"There isn't much left to do for today- You can leave the rest to me. Go home and get some rest, alright Doctor?" She smiled, bowing slightly as she walked away. Yoosung called out a soft thanks as she left the room, turning off his computer and getting up to grab his coat.

He walked out of the office, waving goodbye to everyone as he left the building, walking around to the lot in the back, hopping into his car. The engine roared to life as he clipped his seatbelt on, backing out and heading onto the road, his body on autopilot as his mind swam with thoughts that were so unclear, he couldn't understand them himself.

He jumped in surprise as his phone rang over the car speakers, just remembering he had the bluetooth feature set up. He answered the call, clearing his throat as he spoke.

"Hello?"

"Yoosung! How are you? I miss you!"

Yoosung relaxed a bit as his cousin Rika's voice floated out of the speakers, her jubilant tone surrounding him.

"Ah, Rika! I miss you too- How's V?"

"He's doing well. We are currently hosting Jumin at our house since Zen got angry at him over Elizabeth again."

Yoosung laughed softly, making a left turn onto a residential street.

"It's never-ending with those two, it seems."

"That is true," Rika giggled softly before letting out an excited gasp, "But I forgot- I heard you may have a crush! Why didn't you tell me?"

"W-What?!" Yoosung felt his face begin to burn, his hands gripping the wheel much harder than they were moments ago.

"Well, Zen told Jumin, and Jumin told us, so-"

"I know, I understand how the info chain works, just-" Yoosung sighed, rubbing his forehead with one hand, the other still tightly gripping the wheel, "Ugh, damn it, Zen..."

"If you don't want to talk about it, I'll respect that! But I still want my cute little cousin to rely on me, y'know?"

Yoosung sighs heavily at Rika's playful tone- she means well, but he wassn't sure if this wass helping him in his current state.

"Thank you, Rika- but I promise I'm fine."

Rika giggles softly, letting out an affirmative noise.

"Alright Yoosi. But! Just remember this- You are much more of a man than you give yourself credit for! Come over for dinner sometime soon- don't be such a stranger, okay? Bye!"

The dial tone rang through the car before he could even say goodbye. He pulled up to his apartment building, shutting off his car in his parking spot, making his way upstairs. Sally greeted him with a happy meow, curling around his feet as he stepped in the door. He crouched down, scratching beneath her chin affectionately.

"I'm home, Sally."

She meowed again, padding her feet in front of her food bowl, earning a soft laugh from Yoosung as he walked over, getting her food for her, and preparing some for himself soon after. He reached into the freezer, grabbing a microwave dinner- Today was such a disaster it would be too dangerous to try to cook anything. He ripped open the package, putting it in the microwave. He looked out the window, watching the colours in the sky change as the sun began to set, replaying Rika's words in his mind all over again.

 _"You're much more of a man than you give yourself credit for!"_

Yoosung bit at his lower lip softly, sighing to himself. Was he really a better man than he thought? How does one even begin to figure that out?

The microwave beeped, signalling his food was done, and he pulled it out, settling down at the table, shovelling the food into his mouth slowly. Sally purred at his feet, happy and content with a full belly, as well as elated that her human was home. He smiled to himself as she did so, still contemplating his thoughts.

"What can make me believe I'm a better man? Getting out of my comfort zone, maybe?" He spoke aloud, more so organizing his thoughts rather than hoping for some kind of answer. Suddenly though, it hit him- he knew exactly what he needed to do.

He finished his food, tossing the plastic into the recycling, quickly heading into his bedroom to change. He put on a maroon boatneck long-sleeve with a silk black vest on top, black skinny jeans and dark red shoes. He slid on his black jacket, grabbing his red glasses and heading out the door, giving Sally a quick apology as she let out a dejected meow.

He hailed a cab upon walking outside, his leg jittering impatiently as buildings whizzed by, his heart pounding in anticipation as he reached his destination, handing the driver some cash, insisting he keep the change.

He walked into the bar with purpose, his head held high, forcing his anxiety down- this was what he needed to do.

He opened the doors, his heart soaring as he saw Saeran look up from the bar, his face going from stoic to glowing just by looking at him. Saeran leaned on the counter, setting down the glass he had been cleaning, a coy smile playing upon his lips as Yoosung approached him.

"My my, What did I do to deserve to have you all to myself?" Saeran looked him up and down, the look in his eyes making it clear he liked what he was seeing, his lashes hanging low and flirty in his gaze, "What's the special occasion?"

Yoosung smiled, leaning on the counter, much closer to Saeran than he'd ever dared to before, his cheeks tinting pink as he did so.

"I just really wanted to come alone."

* * *

And that's it for this chapter! it feels kinda short but the next few will be longer, so ;0; Yeah! I hope you enjoyed~

~Pixil-8


	5. Subtle Nuances, Intense Passion

Hey guys! I appreciate all the love and support and reassurance you guys have given me- you seriously don't know how much all your kind reviews and messages mean, they're what keep me going and working on everything despite how busy and exhausted I am! I feel bad that you guys are waiting a while between updates, but it means the world that you're all so understanding. I love you guys, for real. *hugs you all tightly*

BUT ENOUGH SAP. I'm sure you're all excited to see where things are going now that our brave little Yoosi has finally come to see Saeran alone, aren't you? Well, sO AM I SO LET'S DO THIS

I do not own mysme yadda yaddaaaa

Trigger warning: sex while one person is intoxicated.

* * *

The tension in the air was thick- you could practically feel it pulsing in the room. Yoosung was sure he wasn't the only one who felt it, either. Just a few minutes ago, someone had sauntered up to the counter, a coy smile on their face, batting lashes at Saeran as they ordered their drink, but Saeran was only half-listening, his eyes continuously glancing in Yoosung's direction, a fire dancing beneath his minty irises that sent shivers through places Yoosung didn't even realize could feel such a way. The customer quickly scurried away with their drink, almost like a dog with its tail between their legs.

Every time Saeran passed by, he made a point to swing his hips even more than usual, a pleasant smirk on his lips as he could see Yoosung's knuckles grow white around the handle of his glass, licking his lips absentmindedly as he watched him go by. Yoosung couldn't think any coherent thoughts right now, and it had nothing to do with the booze- his head was spinning for completely different reasons.

The manager suddenly appeared in front of him, placing a shot glass next to his beer, and Yoosung blinked at the shot, slowly glancing up at the manager, who nodded to the right. Yoosung trailed his gaze in the implied direction, heat flashing across his cheeks as he saw Saeran smiling at him, throwing him a flirty wink, nodding at him to take the shot. Yoosung smiled, staring him in the eyes as he knocked it back, his abdomen filling with butterflies as Saeran bit his lip at the sight.

"Manager," Yoosung spoke in a low voice, his eyes still never leaving Saeran's across the bar, "Can you pour me another drink?"

Saeran smiled, turning away to continue cleaning glasses, swaying his hips to the music that was playing in the bar. Yoosung brought his newly poured beer to his lips, feeling the need to drink something now more than ever.

* * *

"Yoosung," The manager spoke slowly, his brows laced with concern, "I think it's time for you to get home."

Yoosung shook his head, attempting to stand up from his stool, only to fall to the side and knock two of them over. Yoosung glared down at them, pointing at the stools accusingly.

"Hey, you- you were in my way. Stools these days need to know their place," He waved his hand dismissively, catching himself on the side of the bar. The manager sighed, placing a hand on his forehead, shaking his head. He turned over his shoulder, waving Saeran over.

"Listen, Saeran, I'm a little worried about Yoosung going home on his own in this state," He glanced over at Yoosung who was now humming the tune of some song he couldn't quite put his finger on since he was completely off-key, "If you can help him get home, you can leave now and I will still pay you for your full hours."

Saeran smiled and nodded, taking off his name tag and handing it to the manager.

"Not a problem. I'll take good care of him," He winked at the manager, making his way around the bar, slipping an arm around Yoosung's waist, grabbing one of his arms and pulling it over his shoulder, "Okay boy, let's go."

Yoosung leaned his head on his shoulder, smiling stupidly as he hummed into the warmth, "Are we going on an adventure?"

Saeran laughed softly, taking a few steps towards the door.

"Yes, we are going on a big adventure."

The manager watched them as they walked towards the door, Yoosung singing loudly about the adventure they were about to take, and Saeran nodding the way an adult would while listening to a child babbling nonsense. The manager scratched the back of his head as the doors closed, a half-smile on his lips as the two vanished into the night.

* * *

Saeran helped Yoosung into his car, buckling his seatbelt for him, pressing his hair back so it didn't get stuck in his eyes.

"Can you tell me what your address is so I can get you home?"

"I live," Yoosung paused as he hiccuped," In an apartment... And it's red... Very red. And has sidewalks."

Saeran sighed, leaning against the steering wheel, clearly understanding that this was a battle he would not win. Making a final decision on his own, he buckled his own seatbelt, pulling out of the parking spot and turning out of the lot, driving down the dark street. Yoosung hummed as he stared at the streetlights flashing by, trees blurring together worse than usual due to the liquor in his system.

"Where are we going, Sae?" His words were slow and slurred, his head lolling to either side.

Saeran smiled at the nickname, turning onto a residential street lined with apartment buildings.

"We're going to my place, since you won't tell me where yours is."

Yoosung gasped loudly, pressing his hands to his cheeks.

"Oh my _god_ , I get to see Saeran's place. This is like... Like..."

"Like?"

"So cool. **SO** cool."

Saeran laughed loudly as he spoke, shaking his head as he turned into the lot behind a rather tall apartment building, turning off the car and parking it. He got out, making his way to Yoosung's side, opening the door and helping him out.

"Come on, we gotta go inside now."

Yoosung nodded, pressing his face into Saeran's shoulder.

"Mm'k."

Saeran closed his eyes for a moment, letting out a slow breath as he shut the car door behind him, pressing the lock button on his keys, assisting Yoosung to the door of the apartment. Yoosung clung to Saeran as they waited for the elevator, making endless comments on how warm Saeran was and how good he smelled. Saeran just smiled softly and nodded, patting him on the head. They stepped inside the doors once they opened, Saeran pressing the button for the eighth floor. The numbers danced by on the screen before them, a soft ding sounding around them as the doors opened to their destination. Yoosung's eyes wandered the pale white hallways, with a muted grey carpet on the ground. Saeran continued leading him to the end of the hall, pulling out his keys and unlocking the door.

Yoosung stumbled inside, looking at the apartment- it has a short walkway that led to a fairly spacious living area, a kitchen to the left side, a bathroom and laundry at the end, and two bedrooms on the right hand side. Yoosung clumsily kicked off his shoes, making a point to stare at all the photos on the walls, making absentminded comments on them as he did so.

Saeran laughed, pulling Yoosung to his bedroom, helping him lay down on the bed. He patted Yoosung's chest, telling him to stay there as he got up, making his way to the kitchen to pour him a glass of water. He brought it back to Yoosung, asking him to drink it, and the blond obeyed, gulping the glass down, handing it back to Saeran. Saeran smiled, standing up from the bed.

"I'm going to sleep on the couch in the living room just outside the bedroom door if you need anything, okay? Good night, Yoosung."

He turned on his heel, about to take a step to leave, when suddenly Yoosung grabbed his wrist, pulling him back. Yoosung was standing now, his eyes half-lidded as he took the glass from Saeran's hands, placing it on the nightstand next to them. Saeran didn't move, his heart pounding in his chest as Yoosung's eyes travelled over his body, drunken lust swirling in his violet eyes.

Yoosung slid his hands up Saeran's arms, grabbing the collar of his shirt, gripping it firmly in his fists, now staring into Saeran's eyes.

"Y'know, you- You're dumb. You know that?"

Saeran blinked slowly, still unmoving.

"How am I dumb?"

"With your stupid red hair," Yoosung brought a hand to a curl of his hair, threading it between his fingers, biting his lip as he did so, "And your... Your stupidly perfect eyeliner," his gaze trailed to the corners of his eyes, his hand now trailing down along his jaw, "And your stupid, beautiful eyes," his breath was a whisper now as he got lost in the intensity of Saeran's irises, "You're just... Stupid."

Saeran's hands twitched, desperately wanting to grab Yoosung and hold him to his chest, never wanting to let him go, but this wasn't right- not now, not when he was like this. Saeran brought his hands to his shoulders, pushing him back slightly.

"Yoosung, no.. You've drank way too much, you don't want this."

Yoosung's body tensed, his gaze quickly receding from warm and lust-filled to anxious and hurt, growing misty. His grip on Saeran's collar loosened, his hands falling to his sides, curling into himself, tears spilling over and down his cheeks.

"I knew it," He whispered, his lip quivering as he did so, "I knew I was dumb to ever hope you might be interested in me."

Saeran stared at him, his heart swelling with pain, wanting nothing more than to tell him he was wrong, that he was interested, but afraid of making the wrong choice, at the completely wrong time. Yoosung took his silence as confirmation, crying harder, now, his hands coming up to his chest, clutching at his own shirt now.

"Why would I have ever thought something like that...? What is wrong with me?"

"Yoosung-" Saeran tried to stop him, but Yoosung ignored him, cutting him off.

"I'm an idiot, _idiot_ , god-"

"Yoosung, please-"

"I should have never kept coming to the bar cause I fell in love with you and I'm a fucking idiot-"

Saeran froze, his eyes growing wide, time seeming to stop around him as those words resonated in his head.

"You.. You what?"

Yoosung stared at him through teary eyes, his brows curled together in the centre of his forehead.

"I love you."

Saeran lost all inhibition, pulling Yoosung against him, slamming their lips together in a heated kiss, his hands finding their way into blonde, silky hair. Yoosung hiccuped into the kiss, confused and distraught, but all of that soon melted away as his mind registered that Saeran- redheaded, gorgeous, _beautiful_ Saeran was _kissing_ him.

 **Him.**

Yoosung fell back onto the bed, his lips never parting from Saeran's as they kissed, Yoosung's arms wrapped around Saeran's neck, whimpering desperately against his lips, his body acting on complete impulse, relying on instinct to function. They pulled apart to breathe, hot and heavy against each other's lips. Saeran's eyes searched Yoosung's again, desperate and wanting.

"Say it again."

Yoosung's lip quivered, his mind and heart battling himself, confused and unsure, but he made the only choice that made sense in that moment.

"I love you."

Saeran brought his lips to Yoosung's, swallowing up his words as he spoke them, moaning into the kiss, his hands trailing over Yoosung's chest and down his stomach. He trailed small kisses down his body, his mind spinning a mile a minute.

"Don't stop saying it."

Yoosung nodded slowly, only barely registering his words.

"I... I love you.."

Saeran growled as he tore open Yoosung's shirt, the sound of some of the buttons from his shirt rolling on the floor echoing softly through the air. He ran his fingers along Yoosung's soft, supple stomach, his eyes wild and needy as he did so. He chanced a look at Yoosung, and the fire in his body only grew as he saw the look of pure want that lay beneath his violet orbs.

"S-Saeran-"

Saeran kissed up a long his stomach and chest, nipping at his neck and earlobes quickly, causing the smaller man to whimper softly. He smiled wickedly down at him, gripping some of his blonde locks in his fist.

"What do you want, Yoosung?"

Yoosung moaned at the tone of his voice, his eyes fluttering as he did so. He writhed underneath Saeran, his body clearly yearning for him. He brought his hands up to Saeran's cheeks, cupping them softly, a small smile on his lips as he batted his lashes up at him.

"I want you to have your way with me."

Saeran raised an eyebrow, biting his lip hard, letting out a harsh breath from his nose.

"Really, now?"

Yoosung's smile grew, fingers trailing down Saeran's neck, teasing the line of skin that peeked out just below his shirt.

"I just want you."

Saeran grabbed his wrists, slamming them above his head, glaring deep into his eyes, his smile almost malicious as he spoke.

"You asked for it."

He spun Yoosung around, pressing him onto his stomach, quickly whipping off the torn pieces of his shirt, throwing his own to the side immediately after. He grabbed a fistful of Yoosung's hair, pulling his head back, biting and sucking at his neck and shoulders. The blond cried out, his breath coming out in short pants and broken whimpers of Saeran's name.

Saeran continued his assault down to his hips, where he reached around, expertly undoing Yoosung's belt, slipping it out of its confines and pulling it down his hips, taking his pants and boxers down with them.

He threw them to the side, forcibly flipping Yoosung over again, rising up on his knees so he could admire the blond.

Yoosung blushed under his heavy gaze, his body completely exposed in a way it hadn't been in a long time- and it was very, very clear how much he was enjoying it. Saeran smirked at this, running his hands slowly up along Yoosung's thighs, licking his his lips as he got dangerously close to Yoosung's erection.

"It looks like you're happy to see me."

The flush on Yoosung's face became even darker- he quickly brought his hands up, hiding his face behind them.

"Sh-shut up..!"

Saeran glared, grabbing his wrists and pulling them away, staring hard into his eyes.

"Did I say you could cover any part of yourself?"

Yoosung shook his head meekly, and Saeran smiled, releasing his hands.

"Then don't."

Yoosung visibly swallowed, torn between staying stock still and shifting to try to relieve some of his discomfort- he opted to stay as still as possible, waiting for whatever fate Saeran bestowed upon him.

Saeran squeezed his thighs, humming thoughtfully to himself for a moment before leaning in close to Yoosung's face, smiling at him.

"Bend over for me. Press your face into the bed, with your ass high."

Yoosung nodded slowly, waiting until Saeran let go of him and rose back onto his knees to do so. He didn't dare look behind him once he was in position, and every second felt agonizingly long, his face buried into the sheets beneath him.

He gasped in surprise as suddenly he felt Saeran's hands on his ass, one of them quickly letting go, only to come back down, spanking him hard on the ass. Yoosung screamed in pleasure, his eyes rolling back into his head at the odd mix of pain and arousal. Saeran squeezed hard at the offended area, leaning over Yoosung's body, pushing his face further into the sheets, causing Yoosung to moan as he could feel Saeran's erection pressed against his ass through his jeans.

"Do you like being spanked, Yoosung?"

Yoosung whimpered a small noise of approval, and Saeran hummed appreciatively against his neck, rubbing slow circles against his hips.

"How would you like it if I spanked you so hard your ass was red while my cock was buried deep inside your ass?"

Yoosung felt his entire body light on fire at his words, his cock throbbing so hard with need he was sure he could see red. Saeran spanked him harshly, eliciting a scream from Yoosung's lips.

"I asked you a question."

Yoosung nodded quickly, his whole body trembling as he did so- partially in fear, and partially in anticipation.

"I- I would love that- so much- p-please, please do it..!"

Saeran smiled against his neck, licking teasingly beneath his ear.

"There's a good boy."

Yoosung whimpered wantonly at the pet name, his whole body pulsing. Saeran pulled back, and Yoosung could hear the shuffling of the last of his clothing being tossed aside, as well as the opening of a drawer. Yoosung swallowed, closing his eyes as butterflies formed in his stomach all over again, knowing exactly what Saeran was getting.

Lube.

He heard the squirting of the bottle as Saeran poured it onto his fingers, and gasped as he felt one of his digits pressed at his entrance. Saeran kissed at his asscheeks as he slid the finger inside ever so slowly, pumping it in and out in a purposeful motion, wanting to make Yoosung as comfortable as possible. Yoosung hummed his approval, making it known that he was okay, and more was allowed.

Saeran took the cue, sliding in a second finger, this time drawing a whimper from the blond's lips, his hips pressing back into the sensation, absolutely desperate.

"S-Saeran, please... Faster..."

Saeran bit down on his ass in response, picking up the pace of his hand, sliding in a third, now. Yoosung's body quivered, his face pressing down into the sheets, moaning loudly against them. Saeran kissed and licked at the bruise forming on his ass, smiling at his handiwork, continuing to pump hard into his ass with his hand.

"Tell me what you want, Yoosung."

Yoosung let out a high-pitched mewl, his fists gripping the sheets tightly in his hands, wiggling his hips to emphasize his point as he spoke.

"God, Saeran, fuck- I need your cock inside me, I need it now, please- fuck, please!"

Saeran pulled his fingers out of Yoosung's ass, quickly swiping his lubed-up hand over his cock before pressing at his entrance.

"Good whore."

He slammed inside of Yoosung's ass, using his hips as leverage, his hands squeezing so tightly on his skin there were sure to be bruises. Yoosung screamed in pleasure, his mind a complete blur of drunkenness and lust. All words that came from his mouth were incoherent and gibberish, drool slipping down his lips as Saeran fucked him senseless.

Saeran slapped his ass continuously, using the other hand to hang on to his hips, continuing to slam hard inside of him, biting down on his lip. He kept up his pace, almost to his peak- and judging by the sounds coming from Yoosung's mouth, he was sure he was close, too.

He tilted his hips upwards, slamming against Yoosung's prostate, reaching around and squeezing hard around Yoosung's cock, giving it a few quick pumps, bitting down on his neck as he did so. Yoosung screamed as his entire body quivered with the intensity of his orgasm, his eyes rolling back into his head as his cum shot out, streaming down Saeran's fist, and Saeran's hips stuttered as he released deep inside the blond.

Saeran released his grip on Yoosung, and he crumpled into a heap on the bed, chest heaving, sweat beads rolling down his face. Saeran pulled out of him slowly, rising to grab a few tissues to make a measly attempt at cleaning up. Yoosung just hummed softly, lost somewhere in the nearness of sleep and the aftermath of his orgasm.

Saeran brushed his hair out of his eyes, smiling at him as he pulled the covers over them both.

"Goodnight, cutie."

* * *

OKAY HELLOOOOO hopefully this chapter makes up for me having been so fucking busy as of late

though i just wanna mention

i do not recommend ever ever ever EVER having sex with someone who is drunk unless you are dating them and they've explicitly mentioned they want to have sex with you while drunk- drunk people aren't 100% coherent and can't consent properly, so i wouldn't recommend this in real life! Plz do not take fanfic for real life advice lmao that is all #disclaimer

OKAY UNTIL NEXT TIME LOVE YOU ALL

~Pixil-8


	6. The Morning After

Hey guys! So sorry about the delay, things have been crazy. BUT! Here we are :D!

* * *

Yoosung hummed low in his throat, his eyes fluttering as light trickled in through the blinds, rousing him from sleep. He stretched out his arms, his hands pressing into something warm and soft. His eyes were blurry as they opened, adjusting to the presence of wakefulness, a messy mop of red hair coming into view before him.

Yoosung sat up with a start as he looked down at Saeran, blushing as he caught sight of his gorgeously pale chest. He began to wake up due to the sudden movement, propping himself up on his elbow, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he yawned.

"G'mornin'."

"I- What am I- Why are we-"

Saeran's sleepy smile fell from his lips, disappointment settling into his features as he recognized the confusion in Yoosung's voice. He stood with a sigh, walking over to his closet and pulling on a grey shirt, smoothing it out over his chest. Yoosung watched in silence, anxious worry swarming in his stomach.

"S-Saeran?"

"It's okay if you forgot- it's easier this way."

Yoosung felt like he'd been punched in the gut, swallowing hard as he spoke.

"Easier- what- what happened, I don't-"

Saeran turned suddenly, causing Yoosung to stop mid-sentence as he caught sight of the eerily serene smile on his lips.

"I'd like you to leave, please." Saeran turned on his heel, opening the door and turning down the hall and into the bathroom, the door of which Yoosung heard close with a soft thud. Yoosung sat there for a moment, his heart pounding in his chest as he stared at the door. He rose onto wobbly knees, desperately trying to ignore the aching between his legs and in his back, pulling on his clothes.

He walked out the door, looking down the hall, the sound of the shower filling his ears. He took a shaky breath, turning on his heel, pulling on his shoes, and walking out the front door of the apartment.

* * *

Yoosung tried texting Saeran over the next few days, with not a single reply. He hadn't gone back to the bar yet, either- he was too afraid of how Saeran would react. Would he smile? Would he look away?

Could Yoosung handle it if he did?

Yoosung paced around the tables of Jaehee and Mavis's cafe, his arms crossed, brows set with worry. Jaehee watched him pace, sighing to herself.

"So... You think you fucked?"

Yoosung stopped before her, rolling his eyes.

"Oh no, I _know_ we did. If my ass hurting for the last few days wasn't an indicator, then the bite marks on my back and neck sure as hell would be."

"Well then."

"Yeah, _well then_."

Jaehee frowned, leaning against the cash register, tapping her nails against it.

"So, what do you want to do?"

Yoosung groaned, propping his elbows onto the counter, leaning his head in his hands.

"I don't know... I don't know!"

"Did you not want to have sex with him?"

Yoosung's head shot up from his palms, his face serious as he looked her in the eye.

"I wanted to."

Jaehee smirked, raising an eyebrow at Yoosung as his face began to flush with red upon realizing what he had just said.

"I mean- he's great, and all, but... I didn't want to do it like that. I wanted to get to know him, and talk to him, and... Well..."

"And?"

Yoosung sighed, smiling sadly as he stared out the window, the setting sun turning the sky a dark orange.

"I wanted to love him."

* * *

OKAY GUYS. Sorry again for the delay. Also , sorry for the short chapter. But, the next one will be a lot longer :D (And hopefully up sooner. .)

Love you all~

~Pixil-8


	7. Twin

Hey y'all! I'm trying to get these next few chapters out as soon as I can! I have all the notes written up, just finding the time to sit down and write them all is a bit of a struggle. I'm currently writing this on my laptop while sitting on a transit bus. .-.

But, anyways- here's chapter 7 :D

* * *

Yoosung dragged his feet through the doors of the grocery store, his breath heavy on his lips. He had finally dragged himself out of the house to get food, something he hadn't been bothering much with the last few days, feeding himself with cup noodles and gas station hot food- but after a scolding from Jaehee about eating properly, he decided to get some proper food.

He picked up a basket, shuffling through the isles, staring dazedly at the food on the shelves. Nothing caught his eye, nothing stuck out. Everything looked the same to him, right now, as it had for the past week since he walked out of Saeran's apartment. Everything felt like it was shrouded in the grey clouds of a foggy sky.

He turned into the next isle, lifting his head ever-so-slightly, his eyes widening in surprise as he caught sight of unruly red hair. He ran down the isle, stopping right next to the redhead, opening his mouth without second thought.

"Saeran, it's you! Please, please just give me a chance to talk, _please_!"

The man turned to him, a cheeky smile on his lips, a finger coming up to tap his chin as he smiled down at the blond.

"Ah, so you're the one my brother has been brooding over the last few days."

Yoosung straightened, taking in the sight of the red and yellow glasses the man was wearing, as well as the bright, golden eyes- nothing like Saeran's cool and intense mint-coloured ones.

"Brooding- but you look like him-" Yoosung's eyes widened, pointing at the readhead in surprise, "Saeran has a twin?!"

The man scoffed, crossing his arms, feigning an air of hurt.

"What, he never mentioned me? I'm wounded, after all i do for my little brother!" He let out a fake sob, wiping an invisible tear from his eye. Yoosung stared in confusion as the man laughed at his own horrible acting, patting his shoulder through his giggles. Yoosung let out a slow breath, keeping his eyes on the strange man.

"Um, what do you mean by brooding..?"

The man stood up straight, giving Yoosung a soft smile. Yoosung felt his heart skip at the sight- he was definitely Saeran's twin. They had the same smile, though somethings about Saeran's was more intense.

"You seem like a nice kid. Yoosung, right?"

Yoosung nodded in affirmation, blinking slowly as he patted his shoulder.

"Do you have some free time? I think there are some things I'd like to talk to you about."

* * *

Yoosung nervously stirred his sugar and cream into his coffee, his eyes staring at the liquid swirling as his head spun with confusion. Just a week ago he was being told to leave Saeran's apartment, and now, somehow, he was having coffee with his twin brother who he'd met by chance. His normal life seemed to be getting stranger by the day.

His train of thought was interrupted as the man spoke up, sliding off his jacket and placing it over the back of his chair, taking a sip from his mocha, smiling softly.

"So, as you know, I'm Saeran's twin. My name is Saeyoung Choi."

Yoosung nodded slowly, shaking his hands softly.

"Nice to meet you, I'm-"

"Yoosung Kim," Saeran laughed softly, shaking his head, "I know. I've heard."

Yoosung's face flushed, his eyes wide.

"H-Heard what?!"

Saeyoung waved his hand.

"Oh, nothing bad. No need to worry. Good things only, I swear on my honour."

Yoosung relaxed into the chair, letting out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. He took a sip of his coffee, letting the warmth of the drink soothe him slightly before speaking.

"You said there were some things you wanted to explain to me?"

Saeyoung's playful smile left his lips, a more serious look becoming his face. He leaned onto his elbows, holding his mug in his hands.

"About my brother," Saeyoung sighed softly, shaking his head, "He's always been severely insecure, for a lot of reasons. His perception of himself is far from high, and he's also had some, well… Not so great experiences."

"Like what?"

Saeyoung smiled sadly, shaking his head again.

"It's not my place to go into detail. All you need to know about that from me, is he's had it hard. And as a result, he thinks it would be impossible for somebody to love him for any reason other than, well, sex."

Yoosung's face turned grim, his eyes wide with horror, his hands finding their way into his hair.

"Oh fuck."

Saeyoung laughed, waving a hand at Yoosung's response.

"Well, while I know that you did have sex with him, I can tell that it's more than that," Saeyoung raised a brow at the blond, smiling still, "It is, isn't it?"

Yoosung nods slowly, his face dusted with a bright shade of pink, a small smile forming on his lips.

"I… I can't explain how I feel when I see him at the Palace. He's beautiful when he laughs, y'know? And when he smiles, his eyes crinkle at the corners and it's beautiful. And when he's joking around, he tilts his head to the left side and his bangs fall into his eyes-"

"So," Saeyoung laughed, cutting him off, "In short, you're smitten with my twin brother."

Yoosung blushed, blinking slowly, tapping his fingers on the table softly.

"…. I suppose so."

Saeyoung stood suddenly, nearly knocking over his chair in the process, whipping on his jacket and promptly grabbing Yoosung by the arm.

"Well, that settles it!"

"Settles what?!"

"You're comin' with me."

"Wait, what?!"

Yoosung gasps as he is dragged out of the shop and lead to Saeyoung's car, a gorgeous, shining red sports car.

"This- this is yours?!"

"All mine, little one, but now's not the time. Get in, get in! We have places to go and twins to see!"

Yoosung buckled himself in, looking around in awe at the sleek design of the car. Yoosung suddenly froze, blinking to himself.

"Wait- twins to see? What do you mean?"

"We're going to my apartment to see Saeran."

"WHAT! He hasn't talked to me since what happened a week ago, why would you-"

"I think this is important, for both of you."

Yoosung sighed, tracing slow circles on his palm.

"Do you think Saeran would be okay with you doing this?"

Saeyoung sighed, turning the wheel to steer the car onto a residential street.

"My brother has a lot of things he can't accept about himself. and he believes that nobody else could, either. It's not my place to tell you those things, but I can tell you're not like the others."

"The others?"

Saeyoung cringed, realizing he'd spoken too much, his face grim as he glanced at Yoosung.

"That's something I"ll leave to him to discuss. For now, let's focus on getting him to talk at all."

They soon pulled up to the apartment building that was only a hungover memory for Yoosung, his heart pounding in his chest as he looked up at it, knowing Saeran was inside. He followed Saeyoung into the building and up the stairs, fidgeting nervously as he unlocked the door.

"Oh brother darling, I have brought you a present~" Saeyoung spoke in a sing-song voice, kicking off his shoes at the door, shooting a wink at Yoosung.

"I swear to god Saeyoung if it's some other stupid invention you've made that throws confetti in my face-"

"Nope!" Saeyoung laughed, shaking his head, "Not this time! This one is much more lively."

"Lively?" Saeran's footsteps neared closer, about to turn the corner, "I don't-"

Saeran froze in his tracks as he saw another pair of legs along with his brothers', his eyes trailing up along the body of said person, growing wide as they recognized the face before him. He stared in silence for a moment, the air thick between them.

Yoosung stepped forwards, opening his mouth to speak.

"Saer-"

"Why did you bring him?" Saeran turned to his brother, cutting Yoosung off, hurt visible on the blond's face.

"Because you need to talk," Saeyoung spoke matter-of-factly.

"There's nothing to talk about."

Yoosung's shoulders fell, his watery eyes fixated on the ground before him. Saeyoung wrapped an arm around his shoulder, sighing loudly.

"See look, you're making it sad!"

Saeran scowled, rolling his eyes.

"He's not an it-"

Saeyoung waggled his eyebrows at his brother, and Saeran glared, realizing he had acknowledged Yoosung. He crossed his arms, looking away from the two.

"I don't want to talk to him."

"Please."

The twins looked at Yoosung, whose eyes were fixated on Saeran, violet marred with unshed tears, his voice soft and shaky as he spoke.

"Please talk to me."

Saeran stared for a moment, his grip on his arms tightening as he did so. He closed his eyes, saying nothing as he turned, walking into his room, leaving the door open behind him.

Yoosung looked over at Saeyoung, who nodded towards the door, smiling. Yoosung took the hint, walking through the door of Saeran's room, closing it behind him. He looked towards the bed, his heart hammering as he saw Saeran sitting against the headboard, his arms draped over his bent knees.

"So," The redhead spoke with a seemingly nonchalant tone, "What did you want to talk about?"

Yoosung shifted awkwardly, playing with his hands.

"You know what I want to talk about."

Saeran smiled softly, laughing to himself.

"We've already covered this. And you forgot anyways, didn't you?"

"Well, I didn't remember, no- but I sure as hell felt it the next few days."

Saeran laughed under his breath, shaking his head in amusement.

"Ah, yeah, I bet you did."

Yoosung blushed bright red, biting his lip as he took a step towards Saeran.

"Saeran, I"m sorry."

"For?"

"…That's not how I wanted things to go."

"What do you mean?"

Yoosung sighed, taking a couple steps towards the bed, sitting on the corner, farthest from Saeran, looking at him with earnest.

"Saeran, I like you."

Saeran's face remained unchanging, his only response a slow blink in return. Yoosung shifted, crossing his legs as he looked at him, his eyebrows curling together in the center.

"I'm serious, I- I like you a lot. I'm sure you noticed that that's why I started coming to the bar alone, because I wanted to see you." Yoosung did his best to keep from stuttering, despite the bright pink blush on his face. Saeran looked away slowly, staring at the far wall.

"… I noticed."

"And you seemed interested in me, too. Clearly enough to have sex with me that night."

Saeran's head snapped back towards Yoosung, anger flashing in his eyes.

"That's not-" He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, running a hand through his hair, "-You know what, I can't do this. You need to leave."

Yoosung stood, staring down at him, glaring at Saeran, his hands shaking with hurt.

"No, Saeran. Explain to me what is going on!"

Saeran let his hand fall from his hair, staring up at Yoosung with tired eyes. He sighed, looking down at his knees.

"…That's not what I did that for."

"Did what- the sex?"

"Yeah."

Yoosung shifted, rubbing his elbow slowly.

"Well, then… What did you do it for?"

Saeran smiled slowly, still staring at his knees, drawing slow circles with his fingertips on his kneecaps.

"… You said you loved me."

Yoosung's face erupted in a bright red blush, his hands flying up to his mouth.

"I- I did?!"

Saeran nodded, looking away at the far wall again. Yoosung sat back down on the bed, closer to Saeran this time, and his heart gave a small leap when Saeran didn't flinch away from the proximity.

"That's why you did it?"

Saeran nodded again, squeezing his arms tighter around his body. Yoosung watched his body language, concern and nerves filling his stomach, a sad smile crawling on his lips.

"I'm assuming you didn't sleep with me in response to that because it made you happy, huh?"

Saeran closes his eyes, letting out a heavy breath.

"It's… Somewhat that."

"And?" Yoosung inched closer yet again, now only a foot of space between the two, "What else?"

Saeran opened his eyes, meeting Yoosung's gaze, and Yoosung felt his heart wrench at the fragility he saw in their depths, a weak smile on the redhead's face.

"Because I don't think anybody could ever actually love me."

Yoosung didn't break his gaze, his heart pounding in his chest, his voice softer than he intended it to be as he spoke, "Why?"

"I just," Saeran's eyes dart away, his nails digging into the skin on his shins, "I just don't."

Yoosung frowned, moving closer again, this time gently placing a hand over one of Saeran's- he didn't move away. Yoosung slipped his hand into Saeran's, giving it a soft squeeze, smiling tenderly at him.

"What if I wanted to prove you wrong?"

"It would take a lot of effort."

"I'm willing to try if you'll let me."

Saeran bites his lip, his eyes hazy and lip quivering as he replied, "Yoosung, you deserve so much better than me-"

"I think I'm the one who decides what I deserve. And I think I would be blessed if I got the chance to be with you."

Saeran's cheeks tinted a soft pink, tilting his head down so his bangs hid his eyes.

"I.. I don't know."

Yoosung took his other hand, running his thumbs over his knuckles soothingly, his eyes sparkling with hope.

"Please, just… At least let me take you on a date. Please. I want to express how I feel, properly," Yoosung smiled nervously, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment, "Unlike last time."

Saeran stares at him for a moment, his eyes searching for any sign of hesitance, but he is only met with pure eagerness, and he sighs, defeated.

"… I guess if you want to."

Yoosung grins, happiness blooming in his chest as he brought Saeran's left hand to his lips, tenderly kissing his fingers, staring into his worried eyes.

"I want to."

* * *

OKAY GUYS THAT'S CHAPTER 7~~~ hopefully this 2k+ word chapter makes up for the last really short one ~~~ :D

I hope you're all enjoying it! See you soon!

~Pixil-8


End file.
